


Inner Urge

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Goku's been revived after seven long years, but due to circumstances, he and Chi-Chi haven't been able to enjoy each other as a married couple again. At this rate, Chi-Chi can only last so much longer before she hits her limit.(Based on art by @FunsexyDB on Twitter[Formerly Tumblr])





	Inner Urge

** Inner Urge **

On this bright and sunny day at the Paouzu Mountain village, a certain familiar family is preparing to start their day. First off, the elder son. “Bye everyone!” Gohan called out rushing out the door. “Bye Gohan!” “Have a nice day at school Son!”

The others saw Gohan pop his costume on and blast off into the sky, leaving the three remaining family members alone to finish their breakfast.

“Huh, why does Gohan always put that weird suit on before he goes to school?” Goku asked. “Because unlike everyone else in your little gang of friends, Gohan actually cares about secrecy!” Chi-Chi harshly answered.

“Geeze Chi-Chi, I just asked a simple question, ya don’t have to yell at me,” replied a defensive Goku.

With a light embarrassed blush, Chi-Chi turned away with a sorrowful look on her face, much to the confusion of Goten and concern of Goku.

“Mom, are you okay?” Goten asked. “Yeah, you look upset about something,” Goku added.

Quickly shaking her head, she turned back to the guys and responded, “I’m fine boys. Just hurry and finish eating so I can take care of the dishes,” she ordered.

The two looked at each other, but decided to do as she said (after all, it involved eating) and about 20 (combined) bowls of food later, finally had enough (for now).

“Okay Goten,” Goku said standing up. “Let’s get our fishing trip started.” “All right!” Goten zipped upstairs to upstairs to grab a small bit of supplies leaving his parents alone for the moment.

“Okay Chi-Chi, what’s _really_ wrong?” Goku asked. “You’ve been looking pretty angry about something for a while…well, angrier than usual,” he chuckled.

“What? I’m not angry…right now,” Chi-Chi replied.

Goku suspiciously narrowed his eyes. “Are you suuuuure, nothing’s bothering you?”

“Goku, I told you, I’m NOT angry!” Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Goku took a step backwards. ‘Oh yeah, she’s definitely angry about something,’ he thought. Goku wanted to press the situation further, but ultimately decided to drop it for now and let Chi-Chi continue getting their food for the trip ready.

Just as Goku was about to sit back down, Goten came back with the fishing supplies and his favorite butterfly net.

“Dad, I’m ready!” the boy called.

“Okay Son, I’ll be right there,” Goku replied.

While Goku spoke to Goten, Chi-Chi finished packing the last bit of food for the boys’ trip.

A moment later, Goten was just outside the door waiting for Goku. Finally, Goku and Chi-Chi caught up to their youngest son.

“Well honey, we’re off,” said Goku with the huge basket of food in hand.

“Have fun you two…and try not to eat everything too soon again.”

With a light chuckle, Goku ascended into the sky with Goten following suit. “Bye Mom!”

“I’ll see you two later!” Chi-Chi called back waving as Goku and Goten vanished into the sky. Once the two saiyans were out of view, leaving the housewife alone.

[A Moment later]

Chi-Chi was finishing up washing the dishes from breakfast, and she couldn’t help but think back to that moment earlier today. She hadn’t meant to snap at Goku like that, but for a while now she had been feeling pretty irritable. The reason was something she’d never admit, at least not to her boys.

It’s only been two months since Goku came back to life for good following the Majin Buu crisis, and in those two months, Goku and Chi-Chi hadn’t had any ‘private time’ together. Truth be told, on the first night Goku came back, Chi-Chi had inwardly thought that her seven-year dry spell would finally be quenched.

Unfortunately for her, that hadn’t happened for two major reasons. First: The boys, mainly Goten. The kid hadn’t known his father for seven years, and he’d wanted to spend more time with him now that he was alive and well again. Chi-Chi had wanted the same for Goten and decided not to intrude on their bonding time (like their current fishing trip for example).

The second reason was more Goku himself seemingly not being interested, at all. Being married to the oaf for so long, she was used to him not having a real sex drive (hell, he didn’t even know what the act was when they got married), but even he got the urge sometimes.

As Chi-Chi finished putting the dishes back in their place, she couldn’t help but wonder if Goku even still found her attractive. As she figured, she had gotten older (and it showed in some spots) and Goku being dead hadn’t aged a second. As the downtrodden woman let her thoughts wander, her hand began to glide over her heart and land on her left breast.

Lightly grasping the sensitive mound, Chi-Chi began to softly massage her breast and all the repressed desires steadily began to well up. Grabbing her boob a little harder, she felt the area between her legs start to heat up. Moving her free hand to her lower regions, she rubbed two fingers over her core and mewled.

Chi-Chi unbuttoned her suit and stuck her hand inside the chest area touching the sensitive mound directly. Chi-Chi let out a pleasured gasp as she squeezed her breast harder, a finger brushing over her nipple, and rubbed her lower lips even harder. Letting out a soft moan, Chi-Chi retracted her fingers from her crotch and saw that they were moist. She was wet, and there was most likely a stain on her outfit now.

‘I can’t take it anymore,’ Chi-Chi thought. “If I don’t take care of this now, I’ll never get the chores done,” she said aloud. Her mind made up, Chi-Chi made her way to the bedroom, slipping her outfit off her body.

[A moment later]

“Ahhhaaaah!!” Chi-Chi lay sideways on her and Goku’s bed clad in nothing but her panties, her clothes and bra long discarded on the floor. One hand was vigorously massaging her breast and tweaking her fully erect nipple while the other was inside her underwear, fingers roughly rubbing against her now soaked entrance.

‘Goku…Goku!’ Ever since she started her shameful escapades, all that ran through the woman’s mind was her husband. She had dreamt of the day he would finally return. She hoped that when that day came they could truly enjoy each other as husband and wife again. That day had long since come and gone and it still has yet to happen.

Forcefully pulling her panties down her thighs and kicking them off, Chi-Chi lay on her back, her legs spread wide open and stuck two fingers inside her wet burning core releasing a loud moan of satisfaction. Removing her other hand from her breast, Chi-Chi rubbed it against her pink, sensitive bulb and thrust her hip upwards causing her fingers to dive even deeper inside her and come out soaked with her lovely honey. She continued these actions for a while when she felt herself nearing her end.

‘I’m about to climax…I need to. Please…I want to cum hard!’ Chi-Chi rubbed her clit with full force as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her vagina. Her hips began to rise and hold their position as Chi-Chi quickly approached orgasm.

“Cumming…! Ahhhhhh!!” With a final vigorous spurt, Chi-Chi thrust her hips upward and pinched her clit while her fingers became covered with the nectar that burst from her sensitive hole. As her high died down, Chi-Chi lay panting, her body spread all over the now wrinkled and soiled sheets.

‘I need more,’ Chi-Chi thought. “Goku I need you!” she exclaimed.

[Meanwhile]

“ACHOOO!!” A booming sneeze from a certain Super Saiyan caused many nearby animals to scurry away.

‘Guess someone’s talking about me…and why do I have the feeling I know who it is?’ Goku thought.

“Hey Daddy!” Goku’s inner monologue was interrupted by young Goten splashing in the water holding a sizeable fish over his head.

“A bit small, but still a nice catch son,” Goku praised.

Goten tossed his fish next to the one Goku had caught which was easily 2 or 3 times larger than his own.

“C’mon, let’s go show Mom!” said Goten as he got dressed.

At the mention of Chi-Chi, Goku briefly thought back to breakfast this morning with Chi-Chi. He couldn’t help but wonder what was actually bothering her.

“Actually Goten, I’ll take the fish back home. Why don’t you go over to Trunks’ place,” Goku suggested.

“Huh, but why?” Goten asked.

Goku knelt down besides Goten and spoke softly, “Remember your mother earlier?”

Goten couldn’t help but shudder. “Oh. You think she’s still mad about something?” he asked.

“I dunno,” replied Goku. “But I _might_ be able to get her to settle down. For now, I just think it’d be best if you let me handle it myself.”

“Okay!” With an excited grin, Goten blasted off into the sky. “Take care of my fish, okay Dad!?”

“Sure thing. By Goten!” Goku waved him off.

Grabbing their catches, Goku began his flight back home, lost in thought. “Now…what do I do about Chi-Chi?” Goku asked himself. ‘I know she’s upset about something, but I can’t really think of anything I did that would irritate her like this,’ Goku rattled his brain thinking back to anything he could’ve done that would’ve upset her but no matter what he remembered, he kept drawing a blank.

‘Was it one of the boys instead?’ Goku reconsidered. “No, she would’ve dealt with it already,” he said aloud. Goku continued to try and figure out what was bothering Chi-Chi just as he was approaching home.

Touching ground, Goku placed the fish beside the firewood. While he was beside the house, he heard a familiar voice coming from the window.

“G-Gokuuuu…!”

“Wait, was that Chi-Chi?” Surely enough, Goku heard Chi-Chi calling out his name, though in a really unusual tone.

“Well she’s calling me, so I better see what she needs.” Goku said placing two fingers on his forehead. He could’ve easily gone through the door, but he just thought that warping was much more fun. A second later, Goku vanished from the yard.

[Inside the house, a few minutes earlier]

Chi-Chi had already recovered from her first orgasm and was already getting to work on her second. Turning her body around to lie on her stomach, her butt raised in the air, she moved her fingers back to her lower lips and spread them apart. Her nectar dripped out from her core as she stuck her index and middle finger of her free hand back inside her vagina.

She pumped her fingers in and out at a comparatively slower pace than earlier. She was extra sensitive from her earlier climax and didn’t want it to happen again too soon. Still, she made sure to go as deep as she could so she could still get proper satisfaction.

Not long into her session, much to her dismay, she could feel herself close to climax again. Not wanting to finish again so soon, she slowed her fingers to a pace that allowed her to continue right on the edge. She was able to hold the edge for a few long minutes before the inevitable happened and she climaxed in a small burst coupled with a long, satisfied moan.

Bringing her legs together, Chi-Chi rested her head on her arms as she called out her husband’s name.

“Oh Gokuuu….”

“Yes?”

At the sound of another voice in the room, a stunned Chi-Chi slowly turned her head around to find Goku standing there.

“Uh Chi-Chi?”

Her face becoming a deep crimson hue, the embarrassed matriarch let out a shrill scream (that could be heard all the way to Kame House) and threw the first thing she could grab at Goku as she attempted to cover herself.

With a fearful yelp, Goku sidestepped the lamp that was launched his way. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea,’ he couldn’t help but ponder.

Finally managing to wrap a blanket around herself, Chi-Chi shot her fiercest glare at Goku who seemed to shrink down in fear.

“GOKU, WHAT’VE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING YOUR INSTANT TELECOMMUNICATION OR WHATEVER!!!?? COULDN’T YOU HAVE JUST USED THE DOOR!?” Chi-Chi yelled.

“I…just thought teleporting inside would be fun. I didn’t mean to scare ya like that!” Goku hastily replied.

“I heard you call my name when I got home and thought you needed me quickly,” Goku added. “What were you even doing anyway?”

“Huh?” His question caused the still blushing Chi-Chi to blush even harder and her feeling of fury to be replaced with one of embarrassment.

“Like, why were you naked and lying on the bed like that?” Goku asked.

“Uhhhh…hehehehehe….” Chuckled a now bashful Chi-Chi. “Uhhh…well Goku…I was…uhhhh….” Chi-Chi struggled to find the right words to both explain herself and preserve her dignity. Not wanting to explain herself, she attempted to change the subject.

“That is not the issue here!” she countered in a much less angry tone. “What I’d like to know is why you’re back here in the first place. Did something go wrong while you and Goten were….” She paused mid-sentence as realization hit her.

“Oh my God, Goku where’s Goten!?” she exclaimed. Chi-Chi didn’t know what Goku would say, but she just hoped that her little boy hadn’t seen her in such a shameful position.

“Oh, Goten went off to Capsule Corp to hang with Trunks. As for why I came back in the first place, I…just wanted to know if I did something wrong.” Goku said putting his hand behind his head.

“Did what wrong?” Chi-Chi asked raising an eyebrow.

“Earlier at breakfast, and not just then. You’ve been acting crankier than usual lately and I wanted to know if it was because of something I did that I didn’t now about,” he replied.

Chi-Chi was at a loss for words. Goku wasn’t the brightest star in the night sky, but even he had his sensitive moments, and this turned out to be one of his best. The fact that he’d given up a trip with Goten just to come back and check on her because he was worried just left her completely stunned. So much so, she didn’t notice the blanket unravel itself and start to fall off her body.

“Uhhh…Chi-Chi?”

Chi-Chi continued to stay frozen as the blanket fell down past her chest, leaving her breasts exposed and Goku couldn’t help but take a long glance at them.

Before Goku could utter another sound, Chi-Chi forcefully latched her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

“Goku, I swear, sometimes you’re such a sweetheart…even if you don’t mean to be!”

“What…what’d I do?” the confused Saiyan asked.

“You didn’t do anything Goku…and that’s kind of been the problem,” Chi-Chi replied.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked.

Removing herself from him and covering her chest with her arm, she answered, “You’ve been alive again for two months Goku, and…and….,” Chi-Chi paused, her face becoming a light red again.

“And what?”

Taking a deep breath, Chi-Chi decided it’d be best to just blurt it out and get it over with. “WE HAVEN’T HAD SEX ONCE SINCE THEN!”

Silence. About half a minute of silence passed after Chi-Chi had given her confession. Goku broke the silence with a simple. “Oh, is that what you being on the bed before was all about?” he asked with a grin.

A vein popped on Chi-Chi’s forehead as she drove a fist into her husband’s noggin.

“Owww! What was that for?” Goku whined.

“I was only doing that because we haven’t done it together since you came back!” Chi-Chi exclaimed. “Combine that with the 7 years you were dead, and you know how long it’s been since we last did it Goku!?” she asked.

“Uhh…7 years and two months?”

“TOO FREAKING LONG GOKU!!” Chi-Chi yelled, her blush growing ever more. “We haven’t been able to enjoy each other for over 7 long years, and when you finally come back, we still haven’t had any time together. How much longer is a poor lonely lady like me supposed to hold back her urge to feel her husband like this?” she asked through comical tears.

‘Wow, I didn’t think Chi-Chi felt so strongly about this,’ Goku thought, a sweatdrop forming on his head. ‘Still, this is gonna be easier than I thought,’ a confident smirk finding its way onto Goku’s face, he began to shed himself of his clothes.

Hearing the sound of something hitting the floor, Chi-Chi turned to see Goku topless and he was already at the belt of his gi.

“G-Goku?”

“I thought you were upset because I’d done something wrong, but if this is what you really needed, I’m more than glad to help,” Goku said in his ‘heroic’ tone of voice.

Chi-Chi was about to protest but held her tongue when Goku’s pants dropped and she could see the bulge protruding from his shorts. Her blush returned as her eyes slightly widened. She was so focused on Goku’s shorts as he proceeded to pull the garment off and let his erection spring free.

Goku had no doubt been flaccid before. How he was able to get that hard so quickly was a mystery, but it was one Chi-Chi didn’t care to solve, for the moment she laid her eyes on Goku’s large manhood, her eyes nearly sparkled as her core became moist again.

‘Oh my God!’

Goku walked over to the bed, his dick standing at full salute. Looking Chi-Chi in the eye, he said, “So, shall we get started?”

Chi-Chi was trembling with anticipation. She’d dreamt of this moment for such a long time and now it was finally here; the time she could finally fulfill her deepest desires and finally quell the urge.

Wasting no more time, Chi-Chi pounced on Goku and forcefully pressed her lips against his, pushing him down on the bed in the process. Deepening the kiss, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku’s body as she pressed her chest against his, their nipples brushing against each other’s.

Goku gently pulled away, not breaking the kiss and placed on hand on Chi-Chi’s breast. Giving the mound a firm squeeze, Chi-Chi released a moan into her lover’s mouth. ‘Whadaya know. Her breasts are still pretty firm,’ Goku thought as a certain…memory briefly resurfaced in his mind.

Deciding to step it up, Goku placed his free hand on her ass and squeezed again. Chi-Chi gasped in surprise and pleasure as Goku massaged her backside. When Chi-Chi opened her mouth, Goku took the opportunity again and managed to slip his tongue inside her mouth, causing the eager woman to shudder.

Chi-Chi was pleasantly surprised. Goku had always been a pretty forceful lover, but never to the degree where he would be considered dominant (except for that ONE time before Cell). The fact that he had taken so much initiative was a sign of things to come for the eager woman.

As Goku squeezed and rubbed her erogenous spots even fiercer, she couldn’t help but let their lips disconnect as she let out a string of pleasured gasps.

Goku moved his hand that was on Chi-Chi’s breast down to her other unclaimed buttock and gave both cheeks a strong grasp causing the horny lady to release a loud moan.

Before Chi-Chi could recover from Goku’s last surprise he, managed to stun her again as he lowered his head to her chest and wrapped his lips around her previously untouched breast. Goku licked and sucked his wife’s breast earning him another series of gasps.

Goku’s handling of Chi-Chi’s breasts and ass were no doubt pleasuring to her, but Chi-Chi knew she needed more. Grabbing the sides of his head, she lightly pulled Goku away from her chest.

“Chi-Chi what’s wrong?” asked a confused Goku.

“Nothing Goku,” she said with a sly smile. “I just think we should step it up a notch.”

Though a bit confused at firt, Goku thought back to a few times they’d had sex in the past and quickly caught on to Chi-Chi’s message.

“Ohhhh, I gotcha. You want me to do _that_ , don’t you?” Goku said teasingly.

Chi-Chi turned away, her lustful blush replaced with one of embarrassment. “Goku, don’t say it like that, it’s…to vulgar.”

“Okay, okay,” Goku replied. “But uh, Chi-Chi?”

“Yes?”

“Can you do it to me too?!” Goku almost begged. “The one where you use your mouth?”

Though not too pleased with Goku’s tone or wording, she sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped.” Closing her legs, she crawled over to Goku and ordered him to lie down on his back.

Goku did as he was told and laid down. What confused him was when Chi-Chi climbed on top of him, but she was backwards.

“Chi-Chi, what’re you doing?” he asked.

“You said you wanted me to use my mouth, and I will,” she answered grabbing Goku’s cock. “But, you’re gonna have to do it to me too, Goku.” Without another word, Chi-Chi lightly glided her hand along the length of Goku’s shaft and began stroking it.

As Goku began to feel his arousal rise up, it was then when he took notice of their position. Goku wasn’t very smart, but one couldn’t say he wasn’t a fast learner. Wasting no more time, Goku quickly pressed his tongue along her entrance.

“Yeee-aaahh!” Chi-Chi twitched. Feeling a tongue against her sensitive spot was a bit more stimuli than she had expected and she instinctively bucked her hips up.

“Oh Goku, you’re so impatient.” Chi-Chi continued to glide her hand up and down Goku’s dick and brought her head closer to ‘his’. Sticking her tongue out, she lightly brushed it against the tip in a circular motion.

Goku could feel himself getting more and more excited (in a way different than what usually excites him) and decided to return Chi-Chi’s actions by using his fingers to spread her lower lips open and sticking his tongue inside.

Chi-Chi upped her pace until Goku’s dick had leaked a large batch of pre-cum and it ran over her hand. She took a quick pause from licking the head and harshly rubbed the tip of Goku’s dick against her nipple, pinching the other with her free hand.

Goku’s arousal began to spike when he felt Chi-Chi rub her dick against her plenty bountiful tits. Still, he really wanted her to use her mouth and was notably upset that she hadn’t started yet. Deciding not to go full on until she did, Goku retracted his head from her vagina and stuck a finger inside.

Chi-Chi thrust her hips forward as she felt her husband’s thick finger (compared to her own at least) explore the insides of her arousal. Feeling that she’d kept Goku waiting long enough, she finally wrapped her lips around the tip of Goku’s penis and began to take him into her mouth.

Goku closed an eye as he felt Chi-Chi’s mouth encompass his manhood. He expected Chi-Chi’s ‘mouthjob’ to feel good, but just this small bit had felt better than he’d expected. Maybe he really had been dead for too long if he forgot how this felt. More importantly though, since Chi-Chi had finally started sucking him off, he’d keep his end of the bargain and quickly stick his tongue back inside her burning core.

Chi-Chi began rocking her hips again as Goku’s tongue caused her pussy to twitch and leak even more. Eventually, Goku was forced to firmly grasp Chi-Chi’s ass to keep her from moving around so much. This turned out to be good and bad for Chi-Chi as she received more pleasure, but in doing so was unable to hold herself back for long.

Fully invested in the notion of being eaten out to orgasm, Chi-Chi decided to have Goku share the pleasure and took his length even deeper into her mouth, near the point of reaching the back of her throat.

The couple continued their oral pleasuring of each other until Chi-Chi’s legs began to tremble. She normally would’ve announced to Goku that her climax was nearing but do to her mouth being occupied, she could only let out a series of unreadable moans. Goku was close to the end himself as the width of his manhood had notably expanded.

The first to finish was Goku, who with a grunt thrust his hips upward and shot his plentiful load into his wife’s eager mouth. Unfortunately, there’d been more than either of them had expected so while a fair amount had gotten shot down her throat, an equal amount was being coughed up and spilled all over her breasts.

In the uncontrollable spasm of his orgasm, Goku had also unintentionally bit down on Chi-Chi’s most sensitive pearl and pushed her over the edge. She was unable to even scream as her mouth was being filled by her husband’s burning seed. All she could do was clench her legs together as her own creamy release dripped down her thighs and onto Goku’s face.

Panting, Chi-Chi removed herself from Goku who was beginning to sit up. Quickly grabbing tissues from a nearby box, Chi-Chi began to wipe herself off.

 When Goku finally sat up, he was only able to wipe a layer of sweat off his forehead before he Chi-Chi quickly pushed him back down and mounted him.

“I knew you’d still be erect,” she said rubbing her womanhood against his shaft.

Goku could only grin as he watched Chi-Chi grab his rod and line it up with her entrance. “So, now it’s the real thing, huh?”

“Believe it.”

No more words were necessary as Chi-chi took Goku’s entire length into her vagina all at once and let out the longest, lust filled series of gasps she ever had.

‘This is it! This is what I’ve longed for!’ Chi-chi thought. The pleasure she felt just from Goku entering her made her felt like she could cum at any moment, and she wasn’t the only one.

Goku could already feel his penis leaking once he was inside her. To say that the feeling of her walls squeezing his member was one that he missed in the Other World would be an understatement.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Goku broke the mental stalemate by thrusting his hips upwards causing Chi-chi to bounce along his shaft.

“Ohh yeeessss!!”

Chi-chi was caught off guard by Goku’s sudden movement, but she was able to adapt quickly and soon rocked her hips to match Goku’s pace. Chi-Chi continued to ride Goku as he began to slam into her with fierce, but controlled strength.

Needless to say, Chi-Chi was enjoying how unusually rough he was being as she soon found herself reaching climax once again, this time felt even sooner than the last.

Despite the feeling of his wife’s walls squeezing around him, Goku was still fully erect and didn’t look close to cumming this time. Chi-Chi was panting hard, but she didn’t look ready to call it quits either. Turning her body around, Chi-Chi proceeded to ride Goku reverse.

Goku continued thrusting upwards as Chi-chi bounced and moaned whenever his thick rod pierced her core. Wanting to shake things up, Goku got into a sitting position and grabbed Chi-Chi’s breast from behind.

Thrusting even harder than before, Chi-Chi threw her head backwards as she let the flames of love and lust take over. Reaching behind her, she grasped Goku’s head and pulled him in for a quick but passion filled kiss.

Feeling impish, Goku lightly pushed Chi-Chi forward onto her stomach. He was about to reenter her when she briefly stopped him.

Turning around on her back so she was now facing him, she placed a hand to her pussy and spread the lips open allowing Goku to shove his now throbbing dick back inside.

Goku continued to pound his wife’s soaked slit as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body in an inescapable vice. She was close to cumming again, and this time, she could feel that he was too. Pulling his head towards her own, Chi-Chi lightly whispered in his ear, “Do it inside!”

Goku could only nod as he continued to force his manhood in and out of her. Chi-Chi’s moans quickly became more rapid as she was quickly approaching her end. Chi-Chi closed her eyes as she hugged Goku even tighter and just waited for the moment where he would push her over the edge.

Goku noticed that Chi-Chi’s eyes were closed, so he took this chance to put a plan he had secretly hatched earlier into action. Goku kept thrusting, but slowed his pace a considerable amount. Chi-Chi’s eyes reopened to a look of desire and frustration. She _needed_ to cum so why was Goku slowing down.

Her answer came in the form of Goku grabbing her hips and quickly saying, “Chi-Chi, brace yourself!”

Before Chi-Chi could raise a question, Goku let out a yell and erupted in a golden light. Surely enough, he’d turned Super Saiyan.

Normally, Chi-Chi would’ve let out an angered yell, but the force of the transformation had been the push Chi-Chi needed to cum for a third time. Unfortunately for her, Goku was not about to give her a chance to relax. Flipping her back on her stomach Goku began to thrust with as much force he knew she could take.

Chi-Chi’s body was completely frozen. She couldn’t move from the shock of Goku’s transformation, and her last orgasm had left her physically drained. All she could do was let out a loud string of yells as Goku vigorously fucked her from behind.

Goku had been close to climax before, but after transforming, he seemed to have gotten a second wind of stamina as he was able to last another 40 minutes before he could feel himself close to the edge.

That 40 minutes had been a sensation of heaven and hell for poor Chi-Chi who managed to cum two more times within the timespan. She was so beyond drained right now that if she were any lesser woman, she surely would’ve long since passed out.

“Chi-Chi…I’m at my limit!”

Chi-Chi inwardly thanked whatever deity she was supposed to pray too as she felt Goku pound into her even harder than before. A few moments of taking those full forced thrusts were enough to make her cum one last time, making her yell to the heavens then fall flat on the bed. This orgasm had also been the trigger to finally set Goku over the edge as he grunted loud and released a blazing hot load of his seed into Chi-Chi’s sensitive innards.

Pulling out of her, Goku continued to spray his load over her face, back, ass and legs. Panting harshly, Goku powered down out of Super Saiyan and tumbled out of the bed.

“Whooooo. Now that was intense, right Chi-Chi?” Goku asked. No answer. “Chi-Chi?” Goku turned to find his wife not moving with a disturbing smile on her face. He also took notice of the uhh…mess he made.

“Ehehehe…oops…….”

Goku gently got face to face with Chi-Chi and tried to get her to move, but to no avail. Thankfully she was still breathing so she wasn’t dead at least. Still, Goku was beginning to panic. He knew Chi would be upset if the boys came home to find them like this. First things first though, he should probably get dressed.

Goku quickly got up to collect his clothes and noticed a small green thing on the floor beside them.

‘A senzu bean! I forgot I had some left!’ Some of the supplies Goten had packed for the fishing trip were three ‘Emergency Beans’, and Goku had one stashed in his gi. Picking the bean up, he quickly zipped back to Chi-chi and placed it in her mouth.

A moment later, Chi-Chi blinked and gasped.

“Goku? What happened?” she asked. Looking around at her backside which was covered with a viscous fluid and taking notice of Goku’s state of undress, everything came flooding back to her.

Goku could tell where this was going. He could practically feel the anger in her welling up inside. Goku retreated as Chi-Chi opened her mouth.

He prepared for the harshest yelling he’d probably ever receive, and was met with, “Don’t just sit there Goku, help me get the hot tub ready!”

Goku was confused. He remembered that whenever they had sex before, he wasn’t allowed to go Super Saiyan unless she said so (there was one exception, but Chi-Chi assured him it’d only be a one time deal), so the fact that he wasn’t getting chewed out right now left him lost.

Instead he just watched as Chi-Chi cleaned herself off with the tissues again (the whole damn box in fact) and collected her clothes.

“Goku, hurry up. After that ‘workout’ we need to clean ourselves up before the boys come home.”

With a grin, Goku grabbed his clothes and followed Chi-Chi as she exited the bedroom. As they left, the couple unknowingly shared a single thought.

‘That was _so_ worth the wait!'

 

 


End file.
